Cold Hearts
by Nacris
Summary: Knowing that Rin needed a family, Sesshoumaru left her with Sango and Miroku. Ten years later he comes back for her only to find out she hates him and wants nothing to do with him. He'll do anything to get her back. May be a lemon in later chapters. hint
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.  
  
Author's note: Sesshoumaru has two arms in this story. I just don't like him with only one!  
  
Prolog  
  
A tearful Rin stared up at her master's impassive face. The tears poured down her small cheeks. After staying with Sesshoumaru for three years, he was leaving her. He was going to abandon her. Leave her in the care of human strangers. Rin didn't understand why he was doing this. She needed him. And yet he was going to abandon her like she was nothing. She turned to the couple who were going to look after her. They looked liked kind people but they weren't Sesshoumaru. It was him and only him that Rin wanted to stay with.  
  
"Rin, I must leave now." He master stated. Rin let out a small whimper and clung to Sesshoumaru's waist. He allowed the contact for a few moments before pushing her back and kneeling beside her. He placed something around her neck and leaned in to whisper a few parting words to her. "This is a necklace made from one of my fangs. It will keep you safe. Wear it always. I will come back for you." He said before standing up. Rin looked up at him in pure admiration and gripped the necklace with her tiny hands.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered gazing at the necklace. Sesshoumaru walked over to Sango and Miroku.  
  
"I trust that Rin will be safe with you." He stated, giving the couple a hard stare. Sango nodded.  
  
"We will take care of her as she were our own." She said. Sesshoumaru stared at the two for a few more minutes before turning away and motioning to Jaken that they were leaving.  
  
"I will be back for the girl." He called over his shoulder before disappearing into the forest. Sango and Miroku stared at the spot where Sesshoumaru had vanished wondering if he was really gone. They turned to the little girl standing a bit away from them. Tears were silently pouring down her cheeks.  
  
"Come inside Rin." Sango called. Rin shook her head and let out a choked sob of "No". Sango approached the broken girl and gently pulled her into a comforting hug. "He'll be back Rin. You'll see. I'm sure Sesshoumaru would never lie to you." Sango lifted to girl into her arms and brought her inside.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Rin staring into the forest where he had walked into. He didn't want to leave her like this. But she needed a family and that was something he couldn't give her. He stayed perched in the tree and watched Sango approach Rin. The girl was hurt. He had hurt her. Brushing those thoughts aside Sesshoumaru jumped back down to the ground and walked away with Jaken.  
  
It's very short but it's only the prolog. Drop me a line and let me know what you think. No flames please!  
  
*Mistress Sakura* 


	2. Rin's Reflections and decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rin's reflections and decisions  
  
Rin sat high in a tree, looking over the village she had been living in for the last ten years of her life. She had gotten used to living there and actually called it home. She had been happy with Sango and Miroku, sort of. She had always missed Sesshoumaru but as she got older she was beginning to think he had abandoned her forever and forgot she even existed. She always hated his decision of leaving her there but recently her hate had been redirected to Sesshoumaru himself. Believing he had cared nothing for her she began to hate so much she had actually thought of hunting him down and ending his life. He deserved it too, in her opinion. She had wasted a lot of her childhood waiting on him. Yet he never showed up. It was when Rin had lost hope of ever seeing him again, she decided to grow up. She had worked hard and mastered many skills. She had become a demon exterminator. She had killed many demons in the last few years and was becoming widely known. She had defended the village but now she wanted to move on. Leaping down from the tree she quickly ran home. She would have to tell her 'parents' her decision.  
  
Making it home in a few minutes she walked into the house she had called home. He mother and father were waiting at the table. She took her usual seat beside Sango. They quickly began their meal. Rin wasn't really paying attention to anything going on. She was planning out what she wanted to say.  
  
"Rin are you okay? You seem deep in thought." Sango asked flashing a worried look at her 'daughter.'  
  
"I'm fine. I have an announcement to make. I have decided to leave home." Rin blurted out. Shocked silence met her.  
  
"Why?" Sango asked.  
  
"I want to move on. There are things I want to do and I need to do them alone." Rin replied, her head bowed. She was aware of much she meant to Sango and Miroku and much they would hate seeing her go. But she had a life and she wanted to live it. And she couldn't do that being cooped up in a little village.  
  
"But Rin, where will you go?" Miroku asked, frowning a bit.  
  
"I'm going to travel everywhere. I don't want to settle down. I want to see more of this land." Rin said. Sango remained quiet. She wasn't quite sure if they should be letting Rin go. Sesshoumaru said he would be back. He would certainly be very angry if he found out they let her go. But Sango also knew she couldn't stop Rin.  
  
"When will you leave Rin?" Sango asked with a small sigh of resignation. Rin seemed grateful for this question.  
  
"Tomorrow morning." She said.  
  
*******************The next morning******************  
  
Rin stood in front of the house she had lived in for ten years. Miroku and Sango were beside her with sad faces. Rin looked to the east, seeing the red sunrise. It was time to leave. She turned back to her 'parents' to say her goodbye. Sango hugged her tightly, telling her to come and visit sometimes. Rin promised her that. Miroku said his goodbye and gave Rin a small hug. Looking to the east again, Rin made sure she had everything she needed before walking away from the house, like Sesshoumaru had done years ago. Rin suddenly stopped turned back to her parents. She reached up and pulled her necklace off. She handed it to Sango.  
  
"If Sesshoumaru comes back, give him that. And tell him I said I don't need his protection anymore." She said, her voice was laced with bitterness. Sango nodded and tightened her grip on the necklace. Rin turned around and walked away.  
  
Sango and Miroku watched Rin for as long as they could. They stayed outside even after she was gone.  
  
"What do you think Sesshoumaru will say when he finds out she left?" Sango asked.  
  
"He'll have to accept it. All children grow up. But he'll probably find her and take her back to his home again. I wouldn't worry too much. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let anyone hurt her." Miroku replied. He brought Sango into a comforting hug.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is what worries me. He loved Rin very much. Anyone could see it. He hurt Rin a lot when he left her here. If there was one person who could take advantage of Rin and not lose and sleep over it, it would have to be Sesshoumaru." Sango whispered. Miroku pondered over her words while his hand wandered down Sango's back, until given her death glare. " Hentai! Now is not the time to be thinking about that." Sango said loudly while smacking her husband on the head. Miroku walked back into the house rubbing the large bump on his head. Sango stared at the forest wondering if she would ever see Rin again. She also wondered when Sesshoumaru would show up looking for Rin.  
  
*******************With Rin*******************  
  
Rin had been traveling all day. After leaving Sango and Miroku she had headed east. She wanted to stay away from Sesshoumaru at all costs. She glanced westward. She was close to his boarders and she knew. If she stayed here any longer he would find her. It was around the time where he would patrol his boarders. The last thing she wanted was for him to find her. He would surely take her back to his mansion. Then Sango and Miroku would most likely be in trouble. She didn't want them to be in trouble because of her. They had after all raised her. Sighing softly, Rin build a small fire to keep herself warm during the night. She wanted to keep her strength up and she would have to rest to do that. She would be safe for just one night. By the time Sesshoumaru got here she would be long gone and so would her scent.  
  
Rin woke up the next morning and got moving. She kept moving as far eastward as she could each day. But being human, she could only travel so far in one day.  
  
************************With Sesshoumaru*********************  
  
Sesshoumaru walked at a fast pace, with a babbling Jaken behind him. He continued moving, marking his territory with his scent. It was about midday when he came across and odd scent. Curiosity getting the better of him, he wondered off his path to investigate. He paused in a small clearing. This area held a scent that was somehow familiar to him. He breathed in deeply and searched his mind for the owner of this scent. Then it hit him. It reminded him of Rin. He sniffed again at the air. It was Rin. Her scent had changed a bit with age but it was her. But why was she here? She should be at the village he left her in. He had to go back, to see if she was still there. He turned to Jaken.  
  
"We are leaving. I must go back to Rin." He stated, his voice free of emotion as usual.  
  
"Yes, Milord. Do you feel she is in danger?" Jaken asked. As much as he hated to admit it he had grown fond of her as well. Sesshoumaru started walking in the general direction of the village.  
  
"No. I believe she has left the care of the Monk and his wife." He replied.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had trouble getting computer time. Anyways hope that was okay. Thanks goes out to all that reviewed my prolog. I'll try and get the second chapter up soon. Review please and no flames.  
  
*Mistress Sakura* 


	3. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Reunited  
  
Rin woke up on the cold, hard ground. Feeling a bit stiff she got to her feet to find something for breakfast. She was delighted to find a fruit tree nearby. After eating to her fill she moved on, continuing to head east. Rin glanced over her shoulder as she continued walking. She could have sworn she felt someone watching her. Shrugging it off she summed it up to be her imagination and kept walking.  
  
Rin had been walking for about an hour when she felt that someone was watching her again. This time she knew it wasn't her imagination. Whoever was following her wasn't human. She heard a small snap of a branch and her hands immediately went to the sword attached to her waist. Unsheathing it she whirled around and swung her sword. She effectively blocked the attack from the demon. Now that she got a good look at her attacker she identified it as a cat demon. The demon, furious that Rin had blocked its attack swiped at her with its claws. Rin back flipped out of its reach. The demon charged at her. Grabbing a small dagger Rin through it, hitting the cat in the stomach. That slowed the demon down for a bit. Rin stood, ready for another attack. Straightening the demon lunged at her. Rin tried to move out of the way, but at the last second she felt the demon sink its claws into her shoulder.  
  
With Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru walked through the village he's left Rin in. He was approaching his destination. He could see the monk outside with his wife as they watched their children playing. Sesshoumaru paid no attention to them and walked up to Sango and Miroku. Sango immediately went inside and reappeared quickly.  
  
"Where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
"She left." Miroku said simply.  
  
"Why did you let her go? Did I not say that I would be back for her?" Sesshoumaru said in a voice that showed he was angry. Sango stepped forward.  
  
"Rin grew up Sesshoumaru. She left of her own free will. She wanted to live her life the way she wanted to. She's not the same little girl you left with us." Sango said. Sesshoumaru glared at the two.  
  
"How long ago did she leave and which way did she go?" He asked.  
  
"She left a few days ago and she headed east." Miroku replied. Sesshoumaru nodded once and turned to leave.  
  
"Sesshoumaru wait!" Sango called. She walked up to him and held out her hand. Sesshoumaru reached for what she was giving him. He felt something light drop onto his hand. Opening his fist he discovered the necklace he'd given to Rin. He looked at Sango for an explanation. "She said to give it back to you and to tell you that she said she doesn't need your protection anymore." Sango said. Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. He met up with Jaken in the forest.  
  
"Was Rin not there my Lord? Did she really leave?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Yes." Came his only response. Sesshoumaru walked back to the place where he'd caught her scent.  
  
Reaching the clearing Sesshoumaru quickly caught the remainder of her scent. He followed it out of the clearing. Rin had to be only a few days ahead of him, so he should be able to track her down easily. He followed her scent. The monk had been correct. She was heading east. He briefly wondered if she were trying to avoid him by going in that direction but he brushed it off. Rin had adored him. Sango's words about her not being the same little girl came back to him. Rin was of age to marry. He wondered why she had not settled down. But he was glad that she didn't. He could take her back to his home once again. It had been so different without the presence of the little girl he'd saved. He realized it the day after he left her.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru lay in bed, waiting for Rin. Every morning she would come running into his room to wake him up. Sitting up he frowned slightly wondering what was taking her so long. Then memories of the day before came back to him. Him, taking her to the village. Him giving her the necklace. Him, leaving her there with people she didn't really know. He lowered his head, feeling a sudden sadness inside himself. The more he thought about it the more he wished he were still asleep and any minute Rin would come bursting into his room telling him it was time to wake up. An unfamiliar sadness spread through his chest as wondered if he would ever wake up to see her jumping on his bed. He lowered his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes. He wondered if she missed him. Or was she happy, playing with the other children of the village. He could picture her, running around playing, surrounded by children her own age, laughing that wonderful laugh of hers. His heart painfully contracted at the thought. Sesshoumaru slowly dragged himself out of bed and walked through the now silent halls of his home. Just a few days before the place would be ringing with Rin's cheerful voice. Now it was as silent as a tomb. It felt so empty without her running around and constantly arguing with Jaken. Without even realizing it Sesshoumaru found himself in front of Rin's room. Walking into the room, he inhaled deeply, catching Rin's lingering scent. He stayed in her room, taking in all he had left of her, wondering why a human child could affect him this way.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped walking. If he wanted to find Rin before something happened to her it wouldn't get done like this. Using his power, he and Jaken quickly flew above the treetops following Rin's scent.  
  
With Rin  
  
Rin felt numb with shock as blood spilt from her wound. Her hand immediately went to her shoulder, to try and determine to the damage done. The wound wasn't too deep. Letting go of her shoulder, she took up her position again and lunged at the cat, hoping to finish it off quickly so she could tend to her wound. But the demon simply blocked the attack like it was nothing. Backing up Rin grabbed another small dagger from her belt and held it ready. The demon moved forward, attacking Rin, but Rin held her ground, using her sword and dagger to defend herself and to return attacks. Finally seeing an opportunity Rin thrust her sword forward, landing it through the demon's chest. Blood pooled around them both. Before meeting its end the cat had managed a few more hits on Rin. They were mainly scratches but half of them were bleeding. Rin moved to the base of a nearby tree. Tearing parts of a cloth she had, she bandaged up her wounds before allowing her eyes to flutter shut. She would not sleep but she would rest here for a while.  
  
With Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru glided silently over the treetops, staring at the ground, hoping to see Rin below him. He moved fast following the direction her scent had given him. A large breeze blow past him, bringing with it the scent of fresh blood. Growing a bit alarmed he followed it. Bringing himself and Jaken back down to the ground, he took off in a blink of an eye following the scent.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly found the source of the blood. Lying dead in the middle of a small clearing was a cat demon. Glancing around, he quickly found Rin leaning up against a tree with her eyes closed. As if sensing his presence, she opened her eyes with a soft moan of pain and looked around. Her eyes met his penetrating gaze. Her mouth fell open in surprise as she continues to hold her eye contact with him. Without saying a word, Sesshoumaru walked towards her and picked her up. He turned around and started heading back to Jaken. Rin shifted in his arms, trying to get away from him.  
  
"Please leave me here." She whispered to him. Sesshoumaru glared down at her, wondering why she would make such a request.  
  
"I will not leave you Rin." Sesshoumaru replied firmly. Knowing she would not win with him, Rin settled down and fell asleep in his protective grip. Sesshoumaru quickly found Jaken and within seconds they were back in the air, flying towards Sesshoumaru's home.  
  
Sesshoumaru gracefully landed within the castle walls and quickly made his way inside. Taking Rin to the indoor springs he ordered his servants to clean her and bandage her wounds. Then they were to take her to a room and let her rest. Sesshoumaru left Rin in their care and headed to the library.  
  
Rin let out a soft groan as she tried to sit up, but the pain in shoulder stopped her halfway. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Looking around she spotted her things on a nearby desk. Carefully getting up she walked over to find all her weapons had been cleaned. Rin carefully touched her shoulder and was pleasantly surprised her wounds bandaged. Rin turned to the door just as it opened. A young servant walked in with a tray of food. Setting the tray on the table, the servant turned to her.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru requests that you eat something, then you will be taken to him." Rin nodded and sat down to eat. The servant quickly left the room to get Rin a kimono to wear. The servant returned just as Rin finished her meal. She helped Rin change her clothes before leading her out of the room and down many halls towards the library.  
  
Rin stood in front of the large doors, leading to the library. She opened the door and walked in. She quickly spotted Sesshoumaru reading in a corner. He slowly set his scroll aside and looked up at her, before standing. Rin stared at the face of the demon she had loved so much as a child. The same demon who had abandoned her. She felt her hatred for him burn deep within in her and she let it show on her face.  
  
Sesshoumaru carefully took in Rin's new appearance. Her hair had grown out and was now down to her hips. Her body had thinned out from her training, but had also filled out in all the right places. Her eyes had changed the most. As a child her eyes had always been warm and happy, now they only reflected hate and anger. This was the only change in her appearance that he did not like.  
  
"What have I done to deserve such a hateful look Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked genuinely curious. Rin narrowed her eyes to a glare.  
  
"Why did you bring me back here?" She challenged. Sesshoumaru met her glare. How dare she, a lowly human, challenge him, the lord of the western lands?  
  
"If I were you Rin, I'd watch what you speak of I front of me."  
  
"Or what? The oh so powerful demon lord of the west will drop me off at another human village?" She shot back. Sesshoumaru glared harder at her. But Rin refused to back down against his cold amber eyes.  
  
"You would not like to find out what will happen. Do not ever defy me again Rin." He said coldly. Rin glared at him before lowering her eyes to the floor. She gave a small quick nod. Sesshoumaru was pleased that she was going to cooperate now. Sitting back down he motioned for her to come closer. She did.  
  
"I brought you back here because this is where you belong. You may return to the life you had before I left you in the village. You may use the training rooms as you wish. Do not leave the castle. Now go." He said with a slight dismissal in his voice. Rin nodded before leaving.  
  
She hurried down the hall to her room. She was pleased to find her exterminator suit on her bed. She was going to need it. If Sesshoumaru honestly thought he could move her around she was one his possessions he had another thing coming. Rin thought about this as she put on her exterminator outfit and got her weapons. She had to get out of here.  
  
Sorry for the extremely long wait before I updated. I'll try and update more often for the sake of my readers. Please review and no flames.  
  
Mistress Sakura 


	4. Escape

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Inuyasha…..

Chapter 3

Escape

Rin dressed swiftly in her exterminator outfit. It was fashioned the same as Sango's outfit except the color was a pale purple. Sheathing her weapons she glanced around the large room to make sure there was nothing she was forgetting. Sighing she grabbed a small bag from the desk and emptied the papers and writing utensils. She filled it instead with soap and some gold coins she found on the desk. Money never hurt to have. Rin glanced at her outfit, realizing the servants would most likely grasp that she was trying to escape. She tore strips of cloth and strapped her weapons to her legs and hastily dressed back into her kimono but made sure to leave her exterminator suit on underneath. Holding her bag she sneaked down into the storeroom and found strips of dried meat. She packed as much as her little bag could hold. Holding the bag firmly to her body she headed to the main foyer. She stopped a servant and asked them if the Sakura trees were in the same area of the garden. The servant told her they were and she headed out.

Rin walked in the direction of the Sakura trees, sighing in relief that the servant hadn't found anything suspicious about her. Walking was a bit awkward but if she just strolled slowly than she could avoid most suspicion. She made it to the trees and glanced back at the castle. Seeing no one she circled the tree out of view and began to shed her kimono. Putting her weapons back on her waist she flung the bag on her back and began to run.

Training to exterminate demons had left her with lots of stamina so she could run for a long time before she had to stop. Keeping a steady pace she easily made it to the nearby stream and splashed through it. It was only about waist deep. She began to wade through the water heading downstream with the current. While she walked she munched on a bit of the meat she took. It was about noon when she was forced to stop from hunger and exhaustion.

Hunting had been part of her training as well and she easily found a rabbit nearby. She killed it, skinned and gutted it. She found seasoning herbs nearby and gently rubbed the carcass with it for flavor before spearing it with a sharp stick and holding it in the flame. It took a while to cook but once ready Rin devoured her meager meal. Just as she finished she heard the loud boom of thunder over head. A grim smirk crossed her face. Water would wash away her scent. It would be hard for Sesshoumaru to find her now. Sure enough large drops of water began to steadily fall from the heavens. Rin jogged lightly now, keeping her pace steady, trying not to slip on the slippery ground. She changed her direction and headed south away from the river. She hoped the rain would continue to throw off her scent enough for Sesshoumaru to not be able to find her.

"That's going to take a miracle idiot. Sesshoumaru is a an expert tracker." She told herself, frowning. Nonetheless she kept her pace steady trying to cover as much ground as she could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru sat in his study going over a proposed alliance from the Northern lands. He grew bored as his golden eyes skimmed down the page, not bothering to read why they thought they had something to offer. He needed no allies. He was about to cast aside the papers when something caught his eye. The North had an existing alliance with the central trade routes. That he could make good use of. He began to draw up the papers for a formal meeting with the North and Central lands to discuss this alliance. He quickly finished those up and left the library. As he walked, Rin's scent caught his sensitive nose. Curious he followed it as it led all around the castle. He stopped one of the servants asking if they had seen where she was heading. The woman told him she had asked about the Sakura trees in the middle level gardens. Sesshoumaru headed outdoors.

'I should have known she'd go there.' He thought to himself. The Sakura trees were her favorite. He carefully sniffed the air. Her scent was slightly off. He could smell the anxiety in it. Plus the scent out in the gardens was slightly older. As if it had been a few hours since she was last here. Sesshoumaru stalked towards the largest tree in the garden. This one had been her favorite. Sniffing the air he realized he was right and she was not there anymore. She must have gone back into the castle and be elsewhere. As he turned to leave he noticed something pale pink lying on the ground. He was stopped dead in his tracks as he came around the tree. It was Rin's kimono. He snatched the fine silk off the ground and examined it. It was the same he had seen her in that morning. Her scent, like around the castle, was already a few hours old. He whirled around and headed back into the castle. Growling loudly he summoned the one who ran his household to the library.

He did not have to wait long before he was graced with the presence of Lenya. She was a lovely deer youkai. Long honey colored hair drifted down her back. Bright green eyes stared out at him knowingly. A slash of blue ran across the lids of her eyes. Deer youkai were a rare find. Known for their wisdom, guidance and loyalty. She handled Sesshoumaru's household affairs.

"I want you to find out if Rin is in the castle and who spoke to her last." He growled out. Lenya nodded with a slight smirk on her face as she watched her rigid Lord. Bowing low she left the room and quickly made her rounds to the servants. She sighed as she made her way back to the library with bad news.

Sesshoumaru watched her enter the room. Though she appeared casual he could sense certain weariness from the deer. Patiently he waited for her verdict.

"Lady Rin was last seen heading to the gardens to visit her favorite Sakura tree. The very same servant you spoke to was the last to see. She was dressed in a pink kimono. She had a bag with what smelled like dried meat and soap but no visible weapons. Nor was there enough room in the small bag for a change of clothing. I took the liberty of checking and her uniform that she was found wearing and her weapons are gone." She stated calmly watching her Lord. Although his face showed no feeling she could sense the anger stirring behind the mask. He gave a nod and got to his feet and headed for the door.

"I will go find her. You are in charge while I am gone." He said and was gone. Lenya sighed and headed to the desk to figure out what he had been doing.

Sesshoumaru headed to the tree where he had found her kimono. Her scent lay everywhere. He smirked to himself. She thought she could run. She must have forgotten how sensitive his nose is. She would be easy to find. He tracked her scent to the nearby river. He stood for several long moments sniffing. The water threw off her scent. He glanced upstream for a moment but decided against it. The water would have been hard to navigate through. She would have gone with the current if she were smart. As he started to head downstream there was a loud boom of thunder overhead and the rain soon began to pour down upon him.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to curse the heavens but left such childish things to his brother. Rain would wash away her scent completely. He broke out into a graceful run, following the river. Most of his attention was forced on the scents flowing around him, trying to find a fragment of Rin's before the rain rid the earth of it. After a while of running he still had not picked up any scent but something caught his eye. The remains of a campfire were seen under a large tree. He paused long enough to examine it and determined it had not been made long ago. He must be on the right track. He noticed petit footprint in the soggy earth. Follow them he gauged her stride and decided she must be jogging. He set off after the footprints. He followed them for as long as he could but to his annoyance the rain began to wash them away as well. He stood for a moment and contemplated the land. He knew there was a human village just to the north but he seriously doubted she would visit any village in his territory while trying to escape him. He decided to keep heading east from his current position. That was the direction of the tracks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rin stumbled along. Her steady jog has been reduced to a numb walk. She was cold, tired, hungry and her shoulder hurt like hell. She stumbled on, to tired to care what happened anymore. She deliberately stayed away from any and all villages to avoid detection. She hoped Sesshoumaru wasn't following her. She stopped to drink out of a small stream the crossed her path before continuing on. She considered her bag for a moment before sighing and pulling out the little bit of dried meat she had left. She'd been saving for a rainy day as Kagome often said. She groaned and glanced at the sky.

"Well it sure as hell is raining now." She grumbled as she tore into the meat. As she finished her snack she decided to make camp for the night. She was utterly exhausted. A small part of her for a moment almost wished Sesshoumaru would hurry up and find her. At least she'd get to sleep in a nice, soft bed. She quickly rejected the idea almost as soon as she had thought it. Luck was on her side as she found a small hollow tree. She built a fire as close as she could and climbed inside, glad to be sheltered somewhat from the rain. She wondered how close Sesshoumaru was as she fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A loud booming crash that had nothing to do with thunder echoed through the forest. The large tree came crashing down the ground, giving full view to the white clad demon lord standing behind it. To say Sesshoumaru was furious would be an understatement. The rain had washed away all traces of Rin's trail. The little campfire and few footprints were all he had to go on. The rain has washed away her prints and the campfire didn't exactly point out what direction she'd taken. The little wench had outsmarted him. Him! A mere human woman had bested the demon lord of the west. Sighing he summoned his youkai cloud and headed home. Standing in the rain wouldn't find her. He would send out search parties as well as alert the nearby territories that she was missing. He made it home in a short time but the short trip did little to help his mood. He entered his bedroom through the balcony and shed his soaked clothing. He headed to the indoor hot springs to have a nice hot bath.

Lenya waited in the bathing room for Sesshoumaru. She gave him a bow and had murmured 'My Lord.' He ignored her presence until he was submerged in the steamy water. She then approached lathering soap between her hands.

"I want you to send out search parties for her. As well as ask permission from the other territories to allow the search parties into their lands. She will not escape me forever." He said with a growl. Lenya nodded as she gently pulled the soap throughout his long hair.

"Sesshoumaru? Why all this trouble to recapture a mere human?" She asked softly. Sesshoumaru noted the drop in his title. He allowed himself a small sigh.

"Because Lenya she is mine. I gave her the life she has. I own her life." He said simply. His words held the smallest hint of warning not to be pestered further and Lenya heeded the warning. She'd known Sesshoumaru for far to long. She knew better than to push him. She finished with his hair and left him to finish bathing himself. She headed for her rooms. She closed her door behind her and leaned against it.

"That girl must either be extremely brave or extremely foolish to have run from Sesshoumaru." She said softly as she pushed herself from the door and made her way to her desk. She sat down and began drawing up the letters to send to the other territories.

Sesshoumaru finished his bath in silence and made his way to his rooms. Knowing Lenya the papers he needed would be ready for signing and sending in the morning. She was highly efficient at doing everything he requested of her. The main reason he chose her to run his household. That and he knew he could trust her. They'd been practically raised together. Many thought they were lovers but they were wrong. They shared a strong bond of trust and loyalty to one another. He was glad he found her. She was the sister he'd never had. With that thought in mind he climbed into bed and willed his body to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rin awoke the next morning to an extremely stiff and sore body. Her campfire had gone out several hours before hand. She crawled out of the tree and began to stretch her cramped muscles. Her clothes and hair were damp and smelled like the inside of the tree. She needed a bath. She cringed at the idea of bathing in a cold stream, but it was either that or stay dirty. She began walking southeast hoping to find some sort of water body to bathe in and clean her clothes. While she walked she looked for signs of small game. It was nearing noon before she found either. She crept up to a small well-hidden glade and peered in. To her pleasant surprise she found a large group of deer inside, grazing contently. She pulled the bow off her back and knocked an arrow. With one true shot she hit one in the neck. The rest took flight from their unseen attack while the injured one thrashed about before dying. Rin headed over and pulled the arrow out. Then she began to skin and cut up the carcass. Once that was done she decided the best thing to do was to stay here for the day and smoke the meat. She couldn't eat it all. She set about gather large flat rocks and built a big column. She dug a large hole underneath it and laid out the branches for the fire. She slipped sturdy branches in between the cracks so she could hang strips of meat from. She left the meat for a bit and set about looking for seasoning herbs. She only found a few. Sighing she rubbed what she could on pieces and hung them on the branches. She started a small fire underneath letting the smoke rise up to the hanging meat. She built another small fire several feet away for cooking more meat. She laid one of the large flat rocks she'd saved from building her smoker in the small flames to heat. She rubbed the fat from the deer all over it grease it before laying a large hunk of meat on it to cook. While it cooked she headed to the nearby stream and bathed and washed her clothing. She came back from her bath just as the hunk of meat was cooked. She at ravenously of the meat and went back to the stream to drink deeply of the cool water.

While she waited for the rest of the meat to smoke she wondered where Sesshoumaru was. And how close he was to finding her. She sighed. She hoped her meat would be ready by the time he found her.

I just wanted to say I am sorry to all my readers but life has gotten very hectic for me these last few years. I had no time for myself much less my stories. Thankfully I remember where I was going with this although I have made some changes to the original plot line, hopefully for the better. Once again a very big sorry goes out to all my readers. I realize there wasn't much in this chapter emotionally or interaction between Rin and Sesshoumaru but there will be some soon. Anyways please review with no flames. Constructive criticism please! :D

*Nacris*


End file.
